HISHE Dumbo
by bigd54
Summary: The story of the elephant who could fly is a eartwarming one, but as most movies, this one could take a new direction. This is a start of a series based on Hishe. com's work, focusing on cartoons, since they usually don't do them. Rated for the 1st ending, which I'm sure I'll be hearing about in the comments section.


The trumpets were blaring, the spotlights were ready and the audience was having a giggling fit, howling in anticipation for the hilarious climax of this act, watching the clown dressed as a mother elephant, running around and pleading the goof up firefighters to save ," her baby", from a staged burning building, who was actually an infant elephant dressed up as a baby. The clowns weren't nervous, they had done this act before and were already set, As a group of clowns were already holding a trampoline,which actually was just a plastic ring with paper instead of rubber. Soon the clown behind set would slap the baby elephant in the behind with a wooden plank, sending him down through the fake trampoline and into the tub of whipped cream right below it. The clowns decided, as a way to further entertain the audience and gain another zero in their paycheck, they recently raised the building drop to over 200 feet, foolishly saying that the elephant could take it and was," made of rubber."

The elephant, who you may know and love as ," Dumbo," was feeling anxious. He couldn't wait to show his newfound talent of flight, which he accidentally learned he had after a recent ,"intoxication."

Dumbo shuddered and tried to block the images of pink elephants in his mind." after I show them," he thought," they'll free my mother and I'll be a star and we'll travel the world and eat peanuts." And he had all of this thanks to two factors. One, he held in his trunk, a magic feather, which gave him the ability to fly, and the other was the one who found the feather for him, his new best friend, Tmothy Mouse, who had helped him through his recent hardships.

Timothy himself was right by him, standing atop the alleged burning building, and was looking at the large crowd in amazement. " Look at that full house. Dumbo you're standing on the threshold of success. Don't look down, it'll make ya dizzy." He exclaimed to his pal, as a kind warning now seeing the the loooong way down. The rodent chuckled to himself, imagining the looks on their faces seeing an elephant fly. " Boy, are they in for a surprise. Got the magic feather?" Dumbo sure did.. and he gave a wink to Timothy, knowing well about the ace up his sleeve... if he had sleeves."Good!" Timothy knew that the magic feather wasn't really magic. It was just a way of thinking so he could believe. Dumbo was perfectly capable of flying on his own, thanks to the large ears that had been causing him misery this whole time. Timothy received the signal, as the drumroll started. "Okay," he said. "contact!" Dumbo got into his stance,"Take off!," and he leaped, narrowly missing the clown in the back with a plank.

He fell, and fell, and fell, but, in the excitement, the confidence bringing feather slipped out of dumbo's trunk, much to his shock!

Timothy gasped," Uh-oh! The magic feather!," as he made a grab for it, but to no avail. Now in mid-plummet, the mouse hurried to tell dumbo the truth.

" Dumbo, come on fly! Open them ears!"

Dumbo couldn't, believing his magic was gone.

" The magic feather was just a gag! You can fly! Honest you can!" Now begging.

They fell faster... and faster!

" Hurry! Open 'em up!"

The bottom was rushing toward them...

" Please!"

Finally taking heed, The little pachyderm opened his ears and-

(The following scene has been censored for its violent nature, gory visuals, and outright dark turn on the Disney name. This has also been censored for this particular fanfic to keep its K+ rating and for general good taste. But, to continue the story, these sound effects have been supplied in order to piece together this scene. We apologize for the inconvenience.)

(Thud)

(Gasp!)

(OOMYGOSH!)

(AuuuuAugh!)

(HOLY-)

(OgaahOgaahOgaaah..)

(Mommy? What's wong wit de ewepant?!)

(Waaah!)

(What horror is this at a circus!?)

(Oh, crap! Someone clean that up, fast! Why did I approve this act?!)

(Maybe you're not so hot of a ringleade-)

(SHUTUPIAMANAWESOMEONE!)

Later, a news reporter got the story on television, which was very difficult in the 1930s.

...And the poor little elephant died. The circus is being closed down permanently. Their famous train, Casey jr., will now be turned into a cattle delivery locomotive. As for the ringleader, authorities have checked that he had no bad intentions, but is now being arrested for incidental animal slaughter !

- said the reporter live as the ringleader was carted away behind him.

" Oh, come on guys! It was an accident ! Those things are tough, how was I supposed to know what fall could hurt him? I'm not a bad person..."

During the whole scene, a flock of crows could be seen perched high on a tree. The leader of the flock, Jim Crow, spoke up.

" Yeesh, I done thought he was kiddin! Those 2 were so wasted, did you hear theme saying that they were flying with us in clouds right after we finished our song? ( sigh) What a shame..."

" I hear that, Brotha.."

" Well, we better fly the coop."

And the crows flew off.

The end

**Note-**

**Yes, I know, that was ...dark. It hurt me so much to write this chapter;(**

**I love dumbo, but to take this story seriously, I knew this was an honest ending I had to put. It's the truth. PLZ don't hate :(**

**But don't worry, I'm writing two other endings with a MUCH more positive note!**

**For those who are big fans, you might know people who hate the ringleader for being so cruel to dumbo.**

**I am not one. He was doing his job. BUT I am annoyed at him for his incompetence! Good or bad, You don't give the job of elephant training to a guy who thinks letting an infant take THAT high of a fall is a good idea.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

-Bigd54


End file.
